


what's your quirk, jerk?

by SaekoCrolla (Crollalanza)



Series: Sports Fest 2018 Haikyuu!! [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BNHA crossover, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 07:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15138413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crollalanza/pseuds/SaekoCrolla
Summary: Prompt:TIME: that one year when only one of them had his QuirkPLACE: playgroundwho got their Quirk first is entirely up to you!





	what's your quirk, jerk?

**Author's Note:**

> Strongly inspired by 'Aaron Burr, Sir' 
> 
> For some reason I decided on poetry for this. Hope you enjoy it.

 

The Miya boys were born fighting each other.  
To the despair of their mother, the brothers  
Would yell and fight, long into the night,  
And swear revenge for any little slight.

And she dreaded the day their powers kicked in.  
When both were stronger, the fights would get longer  
Be pernicious, malicious, and quite delicious  
To a watching villain with a penchant for the vicious.

“Hey, ‘Tsumu you know how this works,  
I’m older so I’ll get first quirk, jerk!”

“But I’m _better_ ‘Samu, that’s what counts in Heroes’ club.  
No point arguing, so don’t start to blub, scrub!”

When the day happened, filled with dread  
She raced to their school to find Samu’s head  
Could turn 360 degrees, elongate and expand  
Along with his limbs, he became ElastoBand!  
  
She waited and watched, for her other son’s change,  
But ‘Tsumu stayed where he was, no difference to his range.  
He worked up a sweat, pumped iron anew  
But he remained quirkless, and so the gap grew.

One changed exponentially.  
One remained the same.  
One calmed down.  
One raised his game.

Atsumu learnt what it meant to be pitied.  
Osamu learnt to look out for his twin.  
As weeks became months, and a year flew by,  
They supported each other, to the villain’s chagrin.

A year and a day, and then it came in,  
Atsumu flexed and his arms became wings.  
As he took flight, in the sky he soared  
And Samu on the ground whooped as he roared!

 “You know wings are better, don’t ya, scrub!”  
 “I’m a year behind, but never once did I blub!”  
Grimacing, ‘Samu got his mind into work.  
 “I will catapult you with my quirk, jerk!”  
  
Hostilities resumed, but it was all for display  
The Miya Twins were heroes who’d save every day.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this was my favourite fill to write, although it probably took the longest.


End file.
